Las indesiciones de Kagome
by ChibiNekoCG
Summary: 4to cap!!!!Lo siento...ya se mequieren pegar por que no acualize rapido...gomen espero que lo disfruten aparece Kikyo , Inuyasha debe tomar una decicion ...que hara???
1. Capi1

Konichiwa minna-san aqui me tienen otra vez con otro fic de Inuyasha,  esta vez dedicado un poco mas a las parejas de la serie I/K y M/S.Antes que nada les aviso que en este fic van a aparecer personajes nuevos por lo que espero que no me peguen ....    

Bueno no les cuento nada mas y los dejo con el fic!

Agradecimientos: gracias a mi onee-chan! por leer mi fic!!! y publicarlo!!! , a Kainu1329 por ayudarme con el titulo!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ,a nuriko por corregirme algunas cosas!!!!!! y a todos los que lean este fic y dejen Review!

le voy a agradecer en el proximo capitulo!

Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen , son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y bla bla bla!

La indesicion de Kagome

Cap 1: Un intento fallido de declaracion

Era un dia como cualquiera , Shippo estaba jugando  pero Shippo se veia un poco intrigado ultimamente , claro que eso no es muy raro de un pequeño niño , pero ultimamente se veia mas intrigado que de costumbre...Fue entonces cuando se le dio por preguntar aquello que lo tenia tan intrigado.

" Inuyasha puedo preguntarte algo?" dijo Shippo

*Silencio total* Inuyasha no queria ser molestado...

"Cuando vas a tener cachorritos con Kagome?"

"Nani?...bueno , este ....yo......"

" pronto Shippo , pronto"- contesto Miroku con cara de que se lo sabe todo

"GRRRRR...de que hablas ?" 

Por su parte Kagome , que estaba disfrutando un delicioso te verde casi muere del colapso nervioso, sin  mencionar que el te ya estaba en el piso, al escuchar la curiosa pregunta de Shippo, y ni mencionar de lo que dijo Miroku...

" Shippo pero como se te ocurre preguntar eso" le dijo una Kagome color escarlata...

"pero Kagome-Sama , ya es tiempo de que usted e Inuyasha tengan algun cachorrito" le dijo un sonriente Miroku, buscando echarle leña al fuego ^_~

"PERO COMO CREES , SI INUYASHA Y YO NO TENEMOS NADAAA!"

" Es verdad ahora que lo recuerdo......"O_O

"Hay pero Miroku! como vas a decir eso!"Kagome estaba furiosa

" Sango puedo que hablar contigo a Solas"le dijo Miroku a Sango que se habia quedado afuera del asunto 

"...???... Miroku no te atrevas a propasarte con Sango" Kagome no podia creer lo facil que el houshi se 

escapaba de las situaciones embarazosas

" No se preocupe Kagome-sama"

"Mas te vale Houshi...espero que no mientas" le dijo Sango que no se olvido de llevarse su hiraikotsu

*Inuyasha por su parte estaba en un estado medio comatoso * @U@

Miroku empezo a acercarse al oido a Sango y empezo a susurrarle...

" Sango recuerdas cuando...........".

"si, ahora que lo recuerdo tienes razon pero que vamos a hacer?"

" no se , hay que pensar en un  buen plan!"

De repente fueron interrumpidos por una voz infantil

"de que hablan ??"

" ah! ven Shippo te contaremos todo!" *Miroku le cuenta todo a Shippo*

" si es verdad , al final fue mi culpa!" dijo Shippo

Los tres estaban sentados de cuclillas en una ronda, muy cerquita, susurrando...

" bien dejenmelo a mi!" le dijo el houshi a sus complices

" se puede saber de que estan hablando?!?!" pregunto Kagome que ya no aguantaba la curiosidad

"Oh no es nada Kagome-chan" le dijo Sango

"si no es nada!" le repitio Shippo

*De pronto aparece Kouga *

" Kouga-kun !!! que bueno verte , tanto tiempo!!!"

"Yo,  Kagome!!!!! me hacia falta el verte"

"me da mucho gusto oir eso Kouga!!"

" y el sarnoso?"

"por ahi anda medio deprimido y comatoso...."

*Kouga se acerca a Inuyasha que estaba sentado y le grita en el oido*

" SARNOSO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

" wua!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

" jajajajajajajajaja!!!!:

"keh, a si??? ahora te mueres!!"

" garras de......"

" Inuyasha.........OSUWARI!!!!!!!"

"keh, pero el empezo!!!"

"lo siento Kouga ,Inuyasha no cambio nada !"

"que se puede esperar de el!" contesto Kouga

" y a que se debe tu tan desagradable visita?!" pregunto Inuyasha

"a si , Kagome vengo a buscarte ! para que seas mi compañera" el Kouga de siempre

" no quiero arruinar su fiesta pero ........"le dijo Inuyasha

"pero que !? , espera no me digas que Kagome es tu compañera?!!?"

" bueno Inuyasha le declaro sus sentimientos a Kagome pero no es su compañera!" dijo Miroku

" Grandioso tengo una oportunidad!!!!" le contesto Kouga

" Miroku!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" a Inu-chan le estaban por reventar como tres venas

" y eso cuando paso??" pregunto Kagome

"oh pero que pena Inuyasha tendra que volver a repetir lo que siente por Kagome-sama" dijo Miroku

"ahora que lo dices , recuerdo que cuando Inuyasha le dijo sus sentimientos a Kagome....." dijo una oportuna Sango

------------------------------------------------FLASH BACK------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Escena : Inuyasha en el bosque con Kagome , Sango y Miroku escondidos entre unos arbustos.

" Kagome..."

" que me tenias que decir Inuyasha?"

" que.......yo.......que......tu......que.....nosotros......que.....quiero..... que ......tu... ."

" sin rodeos , dimelo de una vez! (que inocente)"

"que ...QUIERO DECIRTE QUE TU ME GUSTA..."

Muy cerca de alli Sango y Miroku estaban al pendiente de los dos tortolitos

"hey Sango y Shippo?"

 '' no te preocupes por Shippo , Inuyasha lo encerro con todo tipo de candados!'' ja!

" hay! Sangito!! ....oh! pero mira que lindas estan las estrellas!!!

*Este le alcaricia la pierna*

" Houshi-sama!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"que hacen aqui?!?!?!"pregunto Kagome

" nosotros???........este......bueno......."

en eso aparece shippo

"Kagomeeeee... INUYASHA ME ENCERRO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Inuyasha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"GRRRR... Shippo!!!!!!!!"

" OSUWARI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

*Este se cae*

---------------------------------------------- FIN DEL FLASH BACK----------------------------------------------------------------------

" luego Inuyasha quedo en estado comatoso , todos sabian que Inuyasha le habia declarado sus sentimientos a Kagome menos Kagome! , que ironia!" dijo Sango

*Kagome estaba sonrojada*

" no importa , aun asi ella no lo sabia a si que no es valido , y tampoco es su compañera por que no tiene la marca!" dijo un ingenioso Kouga

"Tienes razon!" dijo Miroku

"......." kagome

" bien Kagome , vamonos!!!" Kouga agarro a Kagome por un brazo

*Pero en ese momento.....*

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno como me quedo este cap?? si quieren saber lo que pasara en el proximo manden Review asi me inspiro mas

NIAJAJAJA!MANDEN REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!ONEGAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

              Sayounara Taiski!

Chibi-nekoCG!!!!!

Cualquier duda ,tomatazo, bomba, Dinero!!!siiii..... dinero!!! , manden a esta direccion : anto_misao@hotmail.com

                             JA NE!!!!!!!


	2. Capitulo nº2kukuku

Konichiwa minna-san!

como estan ,yo muy bien por que el domingo voy al Animefest!!!!!! que emotion!!!!!!!!.

bueno que se yo.....no tengo nada mas que contarles! los dejo con el fic!

Perro con cabeza de Cachorro

Cap.3: El joven que se enamoro de Kagome

''ho!!! vieron quien llegara!!!'' - dijo una aldeana

 ''quien?!!!!!?!??!?!?!''

'' hay pues Sanosuke! el Hijo rebelde de el principe de las colinas!'' (si ya se hice una mescla asquerosa Candy Candy y Rurouni Kenshin pero no se me ocurrio nada mas!)

''hay!!!!! es tan guapo!!!''

 ''segun dicen esta buscando a su futura esposa !!!!''-comento la aldeana

''hay!!!!!!!''

''quien sera ese estupido!''- dijo Inuyasha un poco molesto.

''hay no lo se , pero me muero de ganas de conocerlo!!!''-dijo Kagome

'' hay Kagome no me digas que!!''-dijo mirandola un tanto sorprendido 

''Hay Inuyasha como crees , yo solo quiero ver que tan ''Lindo'' es!''

''pues tu podrias ser su futura esposa!!'' - dijo shippo mirando a Inuyasha.

*Depronto Miroku aparece*

''Shippo ven un momento!!!!!!!!''-dijo Miroku

*Miroku y Sango se llevan a Shippo unos metros lejos de Kagome e Inuyasha*

 ''entendido Shippo!!!???!?!!''-dijo miroku mientras le explicaba

 yo que culpa iba a tener !-dijo Shippo cruzando sus brasos 

''ya vera ese Shippo'' -Inuyasha decia entre dientes.

*Al otro dia*

'' hacia mucho que no contemplaba un amanecer tan bello!''- decia Inuyasha mientras contemplaba el cielo

*Este que estaba arriba de un árbol bajo pero...*

'' hay!!!!!!!!!!! ya llego!!!!!!!!!!!!hayyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!''-gritaban como locas las aldeanas

*Y estas pisan si piedad a Inuyasha*

'' hay!!!!!!!!!!!! pero que no se dan cuanta que !!!...hay!!!!!!''-mascullo Inuyasha

''que haces Inuyasha??''-pregunto Kagome mientras se acerca a el.

''sucia bestia si tienes hambre el suelo lleno de tierra no te servira de nada!''-dijo una vos desconocida

*Aparece un Hombre que miraba a Inuyasha con repugnancia*

*Inuyasha se levanta muyyyyy enojado*

'' A quien le llamas sucia bestia estupido!!!!!!'' gritaba a punto de pegarle al hombre

'' ho ! pero que belleza!''

*El hombre desconocido toma las manos de Kagome*

''como te llamas hermosa ???''-pregunto mientras se acercaba.

''eh......mi nombre es Kagome''-respondio un poco nerviosa.

*Aparece Miroku*

''Inuyasha yo que tu lo mato!!!!''

''un momento y quien te dio permiso de que la tocaras..!!!!''-dijo Inuyasha mientras lo agarraba de la ropa

 ''primero me presentare ante la señorita , aunque es obvio que ya debe saber quien soy!!'-'dijo sacandose las manos de Inuyasha de encima 

''este yo........quien eres??''-pregunto Kagome

''no te culpo  , no muchos tienen la dicha de conocerme personalmente , mi nombre es Sanosuke Sagara''-respondio el joven (no me pegen!!!)

''ha es un gusto!''-dijo con una semi sonriza

''no ,el gusto es mio Kagome!!''-dijo el joven

*Este toma su mano y la besa * ( besa a la mano!!!!!)

*Kagome se pone roja de verguenza , Inuyasha rojo se ira* 

 ''ha! bestia toma mi abrigo y tu Manuelote (el sirviente) dale un pedaso de carne!-dijo mirando de una manera despectiva a Inuyasha

''ahora si lo mato!!!!!!!!''-dijo Inuyasha nuy enojado

''oh Kagome-donno me acompaña con una taza de te??''-dijo el joven sin prestarle atencion a la amenaza de Inuyasha.

''.........''

*En eso aparece Kouga*

'' ja! Kagome no va a ir a tomar ninguna taza de te contigo!''-dijo el joven Youkai lobo.

''y por que no! intento fallido de lo que seas!''-dijo Sanosuke mirando con asco a Kouga (yo lo mato!!!)

'' nadie me dice intento fallido de nada!!!!!!!! vas a ver!!!!!!!!!''-dijo Kouga 

''oh! lo siento , no acostumbro a pelear en frente de una mujer , no quiero que se imprecione!''

''engreido! , estupido, inbecil!, tarado!!!! te acabare!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!''-dijieron Inuyasha y Kouga al únisono

''Manuelote encargate de ellos!''-dijo sano mirando a su sirviente

''v.v hay!!!...'' -mascullo Kagome

''Kagome no te preocupes ....Manuelote los va hacer desaparecer de este mundo!''

N/A: Manuelote era un estilo Shinenji (por lo grande)..

''toma esto!''-dijo Inuyasha mientras le pegaba piñas a Manuelote.

''te matare!!!!!!!!'' -dijo el joven Youkai dandole su super patadas.

''ja! tontos!''-dijo Manuelote

*No es que manuelote fuera muy fuerte pero los agarro a los dos con sus manotas!*

''sueltame o te vas a arrepentir''-dijo Inuyasha

 ''ves Kagome ! , Manuelote es muy fuerte!''-dijo Sanosuke mientras se acercaba a Kagome

 ''Sanosuke , dile que los suelte!''-dijo Kagome con un tono de preocupacion

''realmente te importan estas bestias????''-pregunto el joven

''pues claro que si!, son mis amigos!!!''-le respondio Kagome

''bien ! , Manuelote sueltalos!!!''-le ordeno

''maldito!!!!!''-dijieron ambos Youkais (bueee ya se Inuyasha es Hanyou pero se entiende!)

''no crean que los salve por mi cuenta , lo hice por que me lo pidio Kagome!''-dijo haciendo una aclaracion 

''vas a morir!!!!!!''-dijo Inuyasha

''inuyasha! OSUWARI!!!!!!''

*Inuyasha cae al suelo*

''ja! tonto!''-dijo en tono de burla 

''ya basta no peleen mas!!!'-dijo Kagome un poco molesta'

''esta bien!''-dijo Sanosuke

''amo ya nos tenemos que ir!''-advirtio Manuelote

''esta bien! , adios Kagome fue un honor conocerte''

*Este la besa en la mejilla*

 ''grrrrrrrrrgrgr'' - Mascullo Inuyasha

''.....adios....''-dijo Kagome

''Lo voy a matar como se atrevio!!!!!!!!!''-dijo Kouga muy enojado

''creo que esto no va a terminar bien!!''-dijo miroku

''amo le pasa algo??''-pregunto Manuelote un poco preocupado

''si!!, estoy enamorado de esa joven llamada Kagome...........hay!...''-respondio muy alegremente.          

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno que les parecio este cap?????

no me maten por los nombres no soy buena para pensar en eso pero en fin......... los que aman a Sano no me pegen!!!!!!!!!Onegai!!!!!!!!

manden Review!!! onegaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chibi-nekoCG!


	3. Capi3

Konichiwa minna-san!! 

como estan??? yo muy bien ya que puedo decir por fin tengo 14 años! kukukuku y aparte toy feliz por que consegui la musica de cuando aparecen los Soldados X (Shaman king) los odio , me la baje para recordarme que los odio profundamente! muerte a Liserg!!!y a la princesa Yin!!!!.

En fin.........toy feliz !...ah! quiero agradecer por los reviews!! gracias a todos!.

Agradecimientos: gracias a Kainu por su review y por arreglar algunas cosas en el primer cap!, a mi nee-chan ChibiKagome-chan por sus reviews a Belen , alison , Jinni , y a todos los que dejaron reviews!!!

Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen , son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi (que por cierto espero que Inuyasha termine casandose con Kagome por que si se le da por que se valla al infierno con Kikyo la mato!!)bueno y ya saben lo demas!!

Las indesiciones de Kagome

Cap.3: Por que estas asi??

*Inuyasha se encontraba en la orilla de un rio muy pensativo*

''ah...''-masculla el joven Hanyou con pocos animos

*En eso se acerca Kagome*

''te ocurre algo Inuyasha??''-pregunta la joven

''no me pasa nada! ¬ ¬''-dijo el Hanyou un poco molesto

''estara mal por lo que paso ayer con Sanosuke??-se pregunto a si misma

*Kagome lo agarra de una de sus patillas*

''a mi no me vas a mentir , se que te pasa algo''-dijo la chica con un tono de preocupacion

''hay ya sueltame !!!, que no me pasa nada!!-grito el joven

*Pero luego volteo a ver a Kagome que tenia una mirada llena de tristeza*

''Keh!! , ahora te pusiste mal!!!''-pregunto el joven con un tono de culpa

*Kagome se levanta*

''es que veo que no me tienes confianza''-dijo Kagome con vos llorosa.

''Ka..kagome!....''-dijo Inuyasha

*Pero ya era demaciado tarde por que Kagome se habia ido corriendo*

''hay!!! pero que le pasa ahora!!!''-dijo Inuyasha molesto

''pues es una pregunta muy facil de responder Inuyasha''-dijo Miroku

''espera Miroku ! , recuerda que Inuyasha es un perro tonto ,no entiende , no le da el poco cerebro que tiene para darce cuenta de que cometio un error''-dijo Shippo sarcasticamente.

''hay ya callate kitsune del demonio!!!!''-dijo Inuyasha.

''Inuyasha dime la verdad''-dijo Miroku.

''de que verdad me hablas Miroku?''-pregunto Inuyasha.

''ya te dije , es un tonto''-dijo Shippo.

''quiero que me digas si estas celoso de ese tal Sanosuke!!''-exigio Miroku.

''keh!!, como piensas esas cosas Miroku! , de ese ja ! no me conoces!''-dijo Inuyasha sarcasticamente.

''si que te conosco , y se que prefieres demostrar tus celos maltratando a Kagome-donno!''-dijo Miroku.

''No! , no es asi!''-dijo Inuyasha 

''si que es asi , no lo niegues!''-dijo Miroku

''que no!''-dijo Inuyasha

''que si!!-insistio Miroku

''que!---''-dijo Inuyasha , pero no pudo terminar la oracion ya que Shippo y Miroku lo miraban con ojos de asesinos..

''que si!!!!!!!''-dijieron Shippo y Miroku al únisono.

''hay!!!! dejenme solo!!!!!-dijo Inuyasha muy enojado.  

''esta bien! , vamonos Shippo!''-dijo Miroku

''si mejor nos vamos ... haber si se decide a estrenar el poco cerebro que tiene''-dijo Shippo.

''si.....pobre Kagome tener que aguantarlo....pero en fin , seguro se va a encontrar con Kouga o Sanosuke y se va a quedar con alguno de los dos , al menos ellos la tratan mejor''-dijo miroku 

''si tienes razon!''-dijo Shippo.

''hay! ya dejenme en paz''-dijo Inuyasha muy furioso

*Pero Miroku y Shippo ya se estaban llendo*

''Miroku tu crees que ira a buscar a Kagome??''-pregunto Shippo.

''por 

supuesto Shippo , la culpa lo mata''-contesto Miroku

*Mientras tanto Inuyasha se habia quedado pensando en lo que le habia dicho miroku*

''seguro se va a encontrar con Kouga o Sanosuke y se va a quedar con alguno de los dos , al menos ellos la tratan mejor''-esas palabras daban vueltas en la cabeza de Inuyasha.

''que Sanosuke y Kouga la tratan mejor..puede ser ...pero nadie la ama mas que yo...''-dijo Inuyasha mientras se le formaba una tierna sonrisa en la cara.

''creo que sera mejor buscarla..''

*Asi Inuyasha se fue a buscar a Kagome*

''hay!! ese Inuyasha!!! , si fuera mas amable conmigo...''-dijo Kagome mientras contemplaba el cielo desde un árbol.

''se habra puesto celoso??-se pregunto Kagome.

*De pronto Kagome siente la presencia de Kikyo*

''Es la presencia...de....Kikyo....''-dijo Kagome. (siento la presencia.....Yue. jejejeje re Kero)

''debo ir a ver''

*Kagome sale corriendo hacia el camino por donde se podia sentir mas fuerte la presencia de Kikyo*

*En otro lado*

''se que esta serca , puedo sentir su olor''-dijo Inuyasha mientras se dirijia hacia donde estaba Kikyo

*Este corre un poco mas hasta que se encuentra con Kikyo*

''Inuyasha...''-dijo la Zombie..eh! digo Kikyo...uf!

''Kikyo''-dijo Inuyasha

*En ese momento llega Kagome*

''Inuyasha.....''-dijo Kagome

''ya veo , el sigue amando a su linda Kikyo por eso vino''-penso Kagome

''te quitare mis almas maldita ramera!''-dijo Kikyo

*Pero apenas podia levantarce por que estaba herida*

''Kikyo!!''-dijo Inuyasha mietras corria a ayudarla

''el me quiere mas a mi''- le dijo Kikyo a Kagome telepaticamente

''Inuyasha...''-mascullo Kagome con ojos llorosos

''Inuyasha no te merece , te deja de lado por que el ama a esa mujer!!''

CONTINUARA!!!

Y??? COMO ME QUEDO EL TERCER CAPITULO????????????

KUKUKU!!! LOS DEJE EN LA MEJOR PARTE!!!

SOY MALA , MUY MALA !! .

Bueno ya saben que si mandan Reviews actualizo mas rapido!!kukuku!!!!

Reviews onegaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

By ChibiNekoCG! (KUKUKU)

Muerte a Kikyo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!kukukukukuku

Aguanten mis lindos Sesshoumaru , Hao Asakura y Hororito!!!!!!!!!los amo!!!!!!! aishiteru!!!!!!!!!mis koibitos!


	4. cap 4

Konichiwa!!!

*ChibiNekoCG se esconde detras de unos arbustos*

ejem...estan enojados por que tarde como mil años en actualizar??

bueno lo siento en que yo toy muy ocupada y engripada...achis!!!!cof cof! gomen!...preometo que no voy a tardar mash...

Bien e aqui el 4 cap de este fic titulado ''Las Indesiciones'' (hace tanto que no lo actualizo que casi me olvido en titulo)

Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen son prepiedad de Rumiko Takahashi y bla , bla, bla.... .

Las Indesiciones de Kagome

Cap 4 : Es algo mas fuerte que mi....

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

*Bien para recordar un poco.. Kagome habia encontrado a Inuyasha pero el estaba con Kikyo...en eso aparece una voz conocida...*

''Kouga-kun....''-dijo Kagome

''Kagome miralo no mas , el se esta preocupando por ella ...que era eso de que el te ama ...yo soy el unico...a menos de que Inuyasha se atraba a dicir que te ama delante de la sacerdotiza....''-dijo Kouga

''Maldito.....''-mascullo Inuyasha

''Inu..yasha....''-murmuro Kagome

''por que...por que no puedo decirle a Kagome que la amo...es por que esta Kikyo...''-penso Inuyasha

''vamos Inuyasha no hagas sufrir mas a Kagome , ya decidete por una vez!, si no lo haces lastimaras a Kagome''-dijo Kouga

''si elijo a Kagome sere yo el que sufrire y al mismo tiempo la hare sufrir a ella ...y no quiero eso,pero si me voy con Kikyo Kagome se puede quedar con ...que estoy pensando nunca! ....pero que hare no quiero que sufra...no quiero...pero por que me pasa esto si yo amo a Kagome por que sigo interesado en lo que le pasa a Kikyo??...''-penso Inuyasha

''vamos bestia! no ves que haras que Kagome se ponga mal , bueno aunque yo que ella te dejaria por que si te quedas no me vas a negar que seguiras amando a la sacerdotiza...o me equivoco...''-dijo Kouga

''Kouga-kun! ya basta ..''-dijo Kagome

*Pero esta no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenen de lagrimas y bajo la cabeza para que no se note*

''el quiere a su linda Kikyo, dejalo ya es evidente que se quedara con ella...por que el...la..ama..''-dijo Kagome intentando camuflar su voz llorosa

''verdad que tengo razón Inuyasha''-dijo a continuacion Kagome intentando hacer una sonrriza 

''Kagome.....''-murmuro Inuyasha 

''almenos Kagome se dio cuenta...ves? no lo puedes ocultar , tu amas a esa zombie...''-dijo Kouga

''callate lobo del demonio!!!''-dijo la perr-! digo la zomb-!!! dijo eh...a si! Kikyo

''vamonos Kouga-kun...''-dijo Kagome

''Kagome....''-dijo Inuyasha

''adios Inuyasha....''-dijo Kagome

*Y esta se va junto a Kouga...*

''Inuyasha...tu...me elejiste a mi??....''-pregunto la enferma mental de Kikyo

''Kikyo...''-mascullo Inuyasha

''si me quedo con Kagome la hare sufrir...sera mejor que la deje hacer su vida...al fin y al cabo ella no me merece por que yo la haria sufrir...ella se merece a un joven que la ame a ella sola y no a otra....''-penso Inuyasha

''si Kikyo , yo te amo a ti....''-dijo Inuyasha (N/A: no saben lo que me costo suerte que no soy super amante de la pareja de Inu/Kag por que si no me suicido!!!)

''entonces eres capas de olvidar a esa mujer por mi??...''-pregunto la enferma mental de Kikyo.

''que le puedo decir , aunque yo deje a Kagome , no! debo olvidarla yo amo a Kikyo...!''-penso Inuyasha

''claro que si Kikyo si tu me lo pides la olvidare!...''-dijo Inuyasha

''y...si yo te pido que le quites mis almas tu lo harias para poder estar conmigo en este mundo??''-pregunto la enferma mental de Kikyo.

''Kikyo....yo...''-dijo Inuyasha

----Continuara!!----

si ya se soy mala y que me encanta yo soy mala por naturaleza!!

Que sera lo que conteste Inuyasha , se quedara con Kagome o con Kikyo!!????

ya saben Reviews = actualizacion!!

Bien quiero saber que les parecio este cap! asi que ya saben...MANDEN REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!ONEGAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!

JA NE! 

By : ChibiNekoCG! 

Cualquier duda, tomataso , etc pueden escribir a anto_misao@hotmail.com

KUKUKUKU (Belén suerte para mi!!)


End file.
